Meu azar foi ter tido tanta sorte
by LittleLoli4ever
Summary: Tyson não acredita em jogos de apostas e sorteios.O que aconterceria se ele ganhasse um dinheiro em um jogo desse?Eu sei,o sumario não ta bom,mas leiam a fic


Oi gente linda.

Sou a novata aqui do site e também nunca postei uma única fic de Beyblade, mas espero agradar a todos que lerem minhas fics.

-Fala do personagem-

"Pensamento do personagem"

(Autora se metendo na história)

Pode ser chato, mas vale sempre lembrar-Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se fosse não teria nenhuma desgraça chamada Brooklyn na historia.

**Meu azar foi ter tido tanta sorte.**

**Capitulo 1:Sorte**

Tyson sempre foi muito bom em Beyblade, ele sempre acreditou que nada superava o esforço, o espírito humano e força de vontade para poder vencer suas lutas e assim seguia sempre vencendo. Porem ele tinha que admitir que sempre precisou de um pouco de sorte pra poder vencer,mesmo que a sorte fosse o de menos...Mas enquanto ele ignorava a sorte no Beyblade,ele sempre recorria a ela quando ele precisava fugir de uma Hilary estressada ou treinos malucos do seu avó.

Porem Tyson não acreditava na sorte em uma coisa: sorteios, bingos, apostas, enfim, todo jogo que envolvesse dinheiro. Ele realmente achava que eram verdadeiros jogos de azar, usavam prêmios altíssimos para atrair as pessoas e fazê-las comprar cartelas pra apostar, de certa, rasteiras pra ficar com o dinheiro dos outros. Mais seus amigos não pensavam dessa maneira, pois toda semana juntavam uns trocados e compravam uma raspadinha premiada, na tentativa de ganhar de 500 reais, que era o premio oferecido para quem apostasse.

Era uma tarde ensolarada de sábado na casa do Tyson, ele estava deitado na grama enquanto esperava que Max, Ray e Kai chegassem para poderem treinar. Kenny estava sentado em um banco perto de Daichi, quando viram Hilary chegando com uma raspadinha premiada na mão.

Tyson-Gente acho que vocês estão jogando dinheiro fora... -Comentou enquanto se levantava da grama e via os três amigos agitados em querer ganhar.

Hilary-Já vai começar a implicar com a gente, Tyson?-Falou com o tom irritado.

Tyson-Eu só acho que vocês deveriam gastar o dinheiro de vocês com coisas melhores...

Hilary-Tipo o que?-Perguntou.

Tyson-Comida!

Hilary e Kenny-Fala serio, Tyson...

Daichi-Pra mim parece ser uma boa idéia... -Falou ficando com água na boca.

Tyson-Tá, não precisa ser comida... Mas tem muitas outras coisas pra fazer com o dinheiro de vocês-Falou voltando a se deitar na grama.

Neste momento Max, Ray e Kai chegaram para o treino, mas logo perceberam que o que estava acontecendo.

Ray-Pelo o que vocês estão brigando agora?-Pergunta fazendo um leve aquecimento com os braços.

Hilary-É o Tyson dando uma de estraga prazeres...

Tyson-Eu não estou falando mentiras...

Kai-Calem a boca e vamos treinar!-Falou indo lutar contra Max

Tyson-Ainda acho que estou certo... -Indo em direção a Ray para lutarem.

E eles ficaram treinando pelo resto da tarde, mas antes do termino do treino não deixou de haver mais brigas na cozinha.

Hilary-Você é um chato sabia, Tyson?-Falou enquanto via Kenny raspando o bilhete, esperando ter algum premio a sua espera.

Tyson-Quer saber, raspa logo isso, duvido que tenha alguma coisa ai... -Ele estava sentado na mesa junto com os outros.

E após ter dito isso Kenny viu que não tinha nenhum premio.

Tyson-Viram, não falei... -Fala convencido. -Não tem nada ai. N-A-D-A!

Hilary-Você jogou praga, acabou com a nossa sorte... -Ela estava enfurecida.

Tyson-Que mane praga o que... Mesmo que eu tivesse ficado calado não ia ter nada ai mesmo...

Max-Vocês ainda estão brigando?-Ele apareceu na cozinha com umas sacolas com pães.

Daichi-É culpa do Tyson!

Tyson-Quer saber, eu vou pro meu quarto, pelo menos não tem ninguém pra me encher. -Se levanta da cadeira e começa a ir para seu quarto, mas não sem antes pegar alguns pães dos que Max tinha comprado.

Tyson se trancou no quarto até a hora do jantar e não trocou mais nenhuma palavra com Daichi na hora da refeição, o avó dele, que percebeu o clima tenso entre os dois,deu uma bronca neles por ficarem brigando por besteiras,mas como de esperando Tyson não deu a mínima para o que seu avó disse e voltou para o quarto,ele estava convicto de que estava certo e logo seus amigos iriam perceber isso e viriam lhe pedindo ai ele pensou:

Tyson-"Já sei! Vou provar para eles que eu estou ã eu vou comprar uma raspadinha e proponho a eles que se eu ganhar alguma coisa eu peço desculpas a eles e admito que eles sempre estiveram certos,mas se eu não ganhar nada eles vão ter que parar de gastar o dinheiro deles com essas besteiras..."

Ele foi dormir todo contente com sua própria idéia, ele iria provar para seus amigos que ele sempre esteve certo em suas palavras e queria sonhar com a imagem de seus amigos de joelhos perante a ele e pedindo desculpas.

Na manhã seguinte, Tyson acordou cedo e foi até uma loteria e comprou uma raspadinha e voltou para casa e esperou seus amigos chegarem. Havia chamado seus amigos para irem até a casa dele. Quando eles chegaram, Tyson reuniu Daichi, Hilary e Kenny e os levou para o quintal.

Hilary-Então Tyson, diz logo o que você quer... -Ela estava com certo tom de raiva em sua voz.

Tyson-Bem, eu já estou cansado de ficar brigando com vocês por causa de besteiras e. -Ele é interrompido por um trio de olhares assassinos em sua direção. -Ta bom, eu vou ser direto!

Tyson tira o bilhete do bolso e mostra pros amigos.

Tyson-Vamos fazer assim: Se eu ganhar alguma coisa eu admito que vocês sempre estiveram certos e vou pedir desculpas de joelhos pra vocês,mas seu não ganhar nada vocês é que vão ter que me pedir desculpas e vão admitir que eu sempre estive certo.

Kenny-Eu acho razoável...

Hilary-Por mim tudo bem...

Daichi-Vai então...

Tyson-Lá vai!-Começa a raspar o bilhete

Tyson raspava rápido e forte, não demorou muito para algo aparecer...

Tyson-Viram?Não ganhei nada-Ele mostrou o bilhete para seus amigos, mas nem havia prestado atenção no que estava escrito.

Hilary-Ty-Tyson-Falou um pouco surpresa.

Tyson-O que foi?-Ainda mostrando o bilhete.

Hilary, Kenny e Daichi-Tyson, você ganhou!-Falaram juntos e ainda surpresos.

Quando Tyson ouviu seus amigos dizerem aquilo ele logo virou o bilhete para olhar e viu que seus amigos estavam certos.

Tyson-O QUE?

Continua...

Então gente, é isso. Na verdade eu queria fazer uma comedia engraçada, mas pelo visto isso esta fora do meu alcance... Eu realmente não consigo fazer nem uma hiena rir. E sim, é uma fic bem pequena, mas foi no que eu pensei na minha estréia nessa sessão.

É a minha primeira tentativa de uma fic de Beyblade, e eu estou um pouco receosa com a opinião de todos, por isso sejam bonzinhos comigo na hora de criticar minha fic através das reviews, não estou pedindo para dizerem que minha fic esta boa, pois sei que ela não esta, só quero que vocês sejam educados na hora de comentar, ok?

E já vou logo avisando que provavelmente eu demorarei a postar o segundo e ultimo capitulo dessa fic, mas vou tentar fazer o meu melhor.

Reviews, por favor.


End file.
